Qui veut gagner des millions?
Qui veut gagner des millions? is a French game show that is based off of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It was aired on TF1 and first premiered on July 3, 2000 to January 1, 2016. In November 2018, TF1 announced the return of the program with new host - Camille Combal. He replaces Jean-Pierre Foucault. New series is scheduled on January 19, 2019 (It will be the last Jean-Pierre Foucault's show). The premiere of Camille Combal is scheduled on January 26, 2019. Changes In December 2010, TF1 announced the end of the current formula in its daily (primetime) version of show. The bad hearings of the last session in June 2010, certainly due to the change of game schedule, are the cause. From 2011 to 2016, celebrity specials only aired. Lifelines In this version 4 lifelines used: * 50:50 (Le cinquante-cinquante). * Phone-a-Friend (L'appel à un ami). * Ask the Audience (Le vote du public). * Ask the Host (Le feeling de Camille) Former Lifelines * Switch the Question (Le switch) (05.06.2006 - 27.04.2009) - after 5th question Seasons * Season 1 (42 episodes, July 3, 2000 - July 7, 2001) * Season 2 (12 episodes, September 15 - December 1, 2001) * Season 3 (57 episodes, July 1, 2002 - January 3, 2003) * Season 4 (64 episodes, July 7, 2003 - January 9, 2004) * Season 5 (51 episodes, July 12 - December 31, 2004) * Season 6 (63 episodes, June 27, 2005 - May 16, 2006) * Season 7 (60 episodes, June 5, 2006 - May 11, 2007) * Season 8 (62 episodes, May 21, 2007 - March 28, 2008) * Season 9 (60 episodes, April 14, 2008 - April 11, 2009) * Season 10 (61 episodes, April 27, 2009 - March 27, 2010) * Season 11 (31 episodes, June 7, 2010 - May 20, 2011) * Season 12 (3 episodes, August 27, 2011 - March 30, 2012) * Season 13 (3 episodes, August 25, 2012 - April 4, 2013) * Season 14 (8 episodes, July 17, 2013 - June 27, 2014) * Season 15 (5 episodes, July 19, 2014 - April 17, 2015) * Season 16 (3 episodes, July 25, 2015 - January 1, 2016) * Season 17 (3 episodes, January 19 - April 18, 2019) * Season 18 (30 episodes, May 13 - June 21, 2019) * Season 19 (? episodes, 2020 - 2020) Note: From July 3, 2000 to July 9, 2010 last ordinary episode (specials sometimes) was aired. From February 5, 2011 to January 1, 2016, celebrity specials only were shown. In total (according fr.wikipedia.org and www.imdb.com websites), 618 episodes aired. Money Trees Money tree from July 3, 2000 to July 7, 2001 (with French francs until the euro with conversions) Money tree (September 15, 2001 - present): 15th Anniversary On September 5, 2015, special jubilee episode aired. Couples Jean Luc Reichmann and Xavier, Olivier Minne and Tristan, Laurence Boccolini and Dominique, Christophe Beaugrand and Matthieu, Jean-Pierre Foucault and Jaafar appeared. Winners (on Euro) Top Prize Winners * Marie Friedel - 1 000 000 € (August 27, 2004) Biggest Losers * Lambert Wilson and Nolwenn Leroy - 48 000 €, after loosing 102 000 € on the question 14 (300 000 €). (May 18, 2008) 300 000 € winners * Denis - 300 000 € (End 2002) * Marguerite Nowacki - 300 000 € (August 11, 2004) 150 000 € winners From September 2001 to July 2010, 5 contestants won this amount of money to change to the new currency. * Sarah and Stéphane (May 16, 2019) 100 000 € winners * Denis (December 29, 2002) * Philippe (July 29, 2003) * Laurence Boccolini and Arthur (2003) 72 000 € winners * Robert (December 25, 2002) * Florence Foresti and Jonathan Cohen (January 26, 2019) * Laurence Boccolini and Arthur (April 18, 2019) * Monique and Laure (May 13, 2019) * Chloé and Pierre (May 17, 2019) 48 000 € winners * Catherine (December 22, 2002) * Albert (July 11, 2003) * Eric (August 25, 2003) * Lambert Wilson and Nolwenn Leroy (May 18, 2008) * Reda (June 18, 2009) 36 000 € winners * Muriel Robin and Vincent Dedienne (January 19, 2019) * Mimie Mathy and Michèle Bernier (January 19, 2019) * Jérôme Commandeur and Malik Bentalha (January 26, 2019) * Françoise and Annie (May 20, 2019) * Idrice and Cyril (May 30, 2019) 24 000 € winners * Philippe (2005) * Mickael (July 3 and 4, 2006) * Michel (June 27, 2007) * Franck Dubosc and François-Xavier Demaison (January 19, 2019) * Camille Combal and Anne-Élisabeth Lemoine (January 19, 2019) * Jean-Pierre Foucault and Kev Adams (January 26, 2019) * Jeff Panacloc and François Berléand (January 26, 2019) * Julie Gayet and Julie Depardieu (January 26, 2019) * Audrey and Caroline (May 15, 2019) * Lucie Lucas and Agustín Galiana (May 17, 2019) * Marianne James and Jarry (May 24, 2019) * Chantal Ladesou and Amir (May 29, 2019) 12 000 € winners * Julie (December 31, 2002) * Julien (July 13, 2003) * Laurent (August 1, 2003) * Céline (August 4, 2003) * Nathalie (August 10, 2003) * Michel Cymes and Bruno Solo (January 19, 2019) * Loïc (May 21, 2019) * Mehdi (May 22, 2019) 8 000 € winners * Florian (May 14, 2019) 6 000 € winners * Lucien (July 27, 2003) 1 500 € winners * Jean-François (December 26, 2002) * Stéphanie (August 11, 2003) * Sébastien (September 5, 2003) * Henri (July 13, 2006) 1 000 € winners * Fanny and Tom (May 21, 2019) * Odile (May 23, 2019) Winners (on French Franc) Top Prize Winners * Frédéric Grégoire - 4.000.000 F (September 30, 2000) * Louis - 4.000.000 F (November 4, 2000) 1.000.000 F winners From July 2000 to June 2001, 8 contestants won this amount of money at the time of the old currency (including 3 in July 2000). 300.000 F winners * Denis - 300.000 F (July 3, 2000) Infamous "Sun orbits Earth" incident In 2006, a contestant simply named Henri gained worldwide, viral notoriety after he faced the following question for 3,000 €: For some odd reason, he did not know the answer, so he decided to Ask the Audience, and when the results came out, only 42% of the audience said A: The Moon; 56% said B: The Sun, and 2% said C: Mars. The contestant briefly considers using the 50:50 lifeline, but ultimately decides against it, and goes for B: The Sun as his final answer. His wife, who was in the audience, knew that his answer was wrong, and that the right answer was The Moon, and when the right answer was revealed to be The Moon, a significant number of audience members gasped in shock at the right answer. The host, Jean-Pierre Foucault, told the contestant that had he used the 50:50, he might have still ended up with the Sun and the Moon, and that the audience was really divided, and that he did not want to influence his decision, but that nonetheless, he still won 1 500 €. This incident, along with all of the numerous incidents of unlucky contestants on the U.S. version winning nothing after giving a wrong answer to one of the first 5 questions, may have inspired the "dumbest contestant ever" hoax, in which a fictional contestant named Kathy Evans failed to properly answer a simple $100 question after using up all three of her lifelines, because she was too skeptical of the assistance that was given (in fiction, stupidity is sometimes unrealistically exaggerated). According to the screenshot, it depicts her answering that elephants are larger than the Moon; the screenshot was actually a modified screenshot taken from ukgameshows.com, depicting UK contestant Fiona Wheeler properly answering her £32,000 question. She was notable for stating that she wanted to bathe in a bath filled with chocolate, something she later actually did in a photo shoot. In real life, there were two $0 winners named Cathy Donley and Kathy Hempel, who both lost on the $1,000 question (question 5), rather than the $100 question (question 1). Sources * Official website (2004-2009) * Official website (2009-2016) * Official website (available) * PC games * 10th Anniversary * 15th Anniversary Category:Article stubs Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions